


Happy family

by MB1221



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Married Life, Sexy Times, Sexy cop Sam, Strap-Ons, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily plans a sexy night for her and Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy family

Emily had just seen Sam off for her shift at the station and watched her drive down the block, she had a big night planned for the two of them.She poured herself a cup of coffee and called up her assistant to say she was taking the day off and to reschedule her appointments. As she was enjoying her coffee she looked lovingly at the picture on the counter, it was hers and Sam's wedding photo, her in her white dress and Sam in her suit they were a perfect fit in Emily's eyes. After finishing her coffee she washed the dishes in the sink and started preparing the house for that night, she set up candles, got out everything needed for dinner and set out her sexiest nightie and lingerie. 

As she was putting the meal in the oven she heard the doorbell ring and she went to answer it. At the door was a young guy with a bouquet of flowers for Emily, after she signed and he was on his way she read the card attached, it said 'Emily, my love, happy anniversary. These past two years have been amazing and beautiful and the greatest of my life, and that's all because of you. You are the greatest wife I could ask for ans you have given my life so much joy. I love you and I will love you forever and ever, all my love Sam.' Emily smiled at the card and wiped a tear swelling up in her eye as she went to put them in a vase of water. 

When Emily next looked at the time she saw it was two hours before Sam would be home, she went up stairs to take a nice, hot bath and prepare for her Sammy to arrive. After getting out and drying off she slipped into the sexy lace panties and put on the nightie and looked at herself in the mirror, 'oh yeah, sexy as hell. Sam's gonna love it.' She smiled to herself and padded down stairs where she set the dinner table, lit the candles and started the fire in the fireplace. She then realized that she forgot her present for Sam upstairs, she rushed upstairs to their room and went to dig the small box and manila envelope out of the closet where she hid it.

After everything was ready, as if on cue Sam unlocked the door and entered their house announcing "Em, sweetheart! I'm home!" As she placed her backpack ti the side and unbuttoned her uniform shirt. After she turned around she was greeted by the sight of her ultra sexy wife in hands down, the sexiest lingerie Sam had ever seen. Sam was awestruck by this vision of beauty before her, like she always was and took two long strides forward taking Emily into her arms and kissed her, dipping her at the waist to put extra emphasis on the kiss. After breaking away Sam was still holding Emily as Emily was squeezing her biceps affectionately Sam told Emily "Wow, Emily you look so sexy. Where'd you get this?" She asked rubbing the soft fabric between her fingers. "That's my secret, stud. Now let me up, I made us dinner." Sam pulled Emily back up to her feet and kissed her again, this time reaching down and squeezing Emily's toned ass through the lacy underwear.

After their candle light dinner where both were holding hands the whole time and talking about Sam's work day they went over to sit in the warm glow of the fire. Emily poured them each a glass of wine and sat in Sam's lap on the couch as they laced their arms romantically to drink their glasses. Afterwards Emily began kissing Sam softly and then abruptly Sam separated their lips and said "hold up, lemme get you your present sweety." Emily pouted and shifted to sit more in Sam's lap to keep the strong blonde from getting up, so Sam laughed and started tickling her beautiful bride. Emily started thrashing and laughing trying to escape the tickling fingers until Sam was on top of her between her legs and staring into her eyes with admiration and worship for her. After a few seconds of looking into eachothers eyes Sam got up and rushed to grab her backpack pulling out her gift for Emily. She handed Emily the box and kissed her nose telling her to open it. Inside the box was a platinum gold charm bracelet.

The charms included one of a heart with their initials carved in it, one of a polar bear, Emily's favorite animal, and one of a small rainbow to represent where they first met, a lesbian bar named 'the rainbow bridge' corny but simple. Emily loved it and pulled Sam in to kiss her tenderly and smiled at Sam "It's beautiful Sammy, you're the best." Sam smiled and rubbed their noses together in an "Eskimo kiss" and said "No, you are pretty lady." Emily just giggled and got up to retrieve her gift for Sam.

Emily handed Sam both items and looked at Sam excitedly, "Open the box first." Emily said biting her lip, Sam opened it and looked at the contents and was at a loss for words. Emily was anxious for Sam to speak, but she was speechless, inside was a positive pregnancy test Sam started smiling once what the test was reading registered. Sam finally spoke up saying "Emily, is this real? Does this mean?" "Yes! Sam, we're going to have a baby!" Emily proclaimed as she handed Sam the envelope. Sam opened it up and looked at the papers inside, her hands shaking in excitement. Emily explained after that test I set up an appointment with Dr. Wurtz, he did some test and confirmed that the test was right and the insemination worked! Sammy, we're going to be parents!" Emily was exclaiming she was so excited, she had been holding her tongue for two weeks and now she was able to tell her wife the amazing news.

Sam put the papers down, got up off the couch and pulled Emily into a big, long kiss. After they separated Sam lifted Emily up bridal style and said "Emily, that's amazing! Oh my god, this is an even better gift than I could have ever thought of. We're going to be parents!" She said holding Emily up "Now, let's go celebrate." Sam said in a whispered tone. Emily knew what that tone meant, it meant that Sam was going to be using that big strap-on of hers tonight and Emily was excited, she loved when Sam used that thing on her.

Once they crossed the threshold to their room Sam laid Emily softly on their bed and proceeded to strip naked while making out with Emily. Once she was completely nude she stood up and went to their dresser and pulled out her harness and 7 1/2" dildo and proceeded to put them in place. As this was going on Emily was propped up on her elbows watching Sam's toned body move, with every movement, every flex of muscle Emily grew wetter and wetter until it felt like the lace covering her vagina was going to disolve in all of the moisture. Finally Sam finished and turned around and the sight elicited a low sultry growl from Emily. Once Sam was close enough Emily sat up and grabbed hold of the dildo and started to rub it in a way that she knew would stimulate Sam's clit just the right way, she then guided Sam to sit on the bed as she slipped off onto her knees and put her line of sight directly across from the phallic object that always gives her so much pleasure. After looking Sam in the eyes she then guided her head towards the head and began to lick and kiss the tip, putting on a show for Sam, a show she knew Sam appreciated. She then proceeded to lick up and down the shaft and started taking the dildo into her mouth and slowly bobbed up and down getting it nice and wet and getting Sam hornier with each movement. After a few torturous minutes Sam grunted and picked Emily up off her knees and guided Emily underneath her on the bed.

Sam the started to trace kisses down to her panties and stuck her head under the nightie and grabbed the sexy panties with her teeth and fingers. She pulled them down slowly, reveling at the slow exposure of her wife's glorious sex, and then finished pulling them off and threw them to the floor as she held up Emily's ankles and placed small kisses leading back up to Emily's sex.

Before she could start eating her out Emily said "I'm wet enough babe, please, just enter me." Emily lifted up off the mattress towards her wife. Sam needed no further commanding as she went up the rest of the way and slowly guided her member into Emily's soaking wet entrance. Slowly she entered Emily and Emily moaned approvingly, Sam smiled and began to thrust at the sign of approval, slowly at first but then started to move faster and faster, bucking into Emily who then began to buck up off the mattress towards Sam. As both made contact they both felt waves of pleasure wash over them as they reached a simultaneous climax.

After both came down from their organs Sam rolled off of Emily, before she could take off the harness Emily stopped her and said "Not yet, we may want to go another round. Besides, it looks good on you." Emily joked rubbing up and down the length of the shaft and moved closer into Sam's arms. Sam then said in a hushed tone "We're gonna have a baby. I'm so excited honey." She then rubbed Emily's tummy affectionately as Emily nodded off to sleep but not before saying "Me too Sammy-kins, we are going to be amazing parents."


End file.
